ItaHina Forever
by Keepin'ItSunnySideUp
Summary: Itachi&Hinata have been dating for quite a while,though due to some certain circumstances,she's back in Konoha;awaiting his arrival for a few years.What will happen when he gets back?Will she leave all her friends behind to be w/ him?BetterThanItSounds :D
1. It All Begins

Title: "ITAHINA FOREVER"

_Song used as Hinata's ringtone:__"Dance With The Devil" By: "Breaking Benjamin"_

* * *

Ch.1

_"You finally came back." Hinata whispered. "I missed you...so much."_

_"This time, I'm here to stay my love." He whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll never leave you again...I promise."_

_As he did so, she tip-toed a bit and put her arms around his neck. "Itachi...I Love You."_

_He tightened his grip on her waist. "I Love You too, Hinata."_

_He stared into her snow white eyes and she stared into his crimson red orbs for about a minute, when suddenly, he started to leaning slowly. Of course she knew what that meant, so she started leaning in forward as well. Their lips were just a few centimeters away when suddenly:_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on  
Hold on_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on  
Hold on_

_--_

_Hinata_ opened her eyes. "It was just a dream?" Her voice was full of disappointment. Her eyes watered up. '_Itachi, I know we can't be together, but...why don't you come back to me?'_

Just then, she remembered her phone was ringing...

"Hello..." She softly said.

"Hinata, where are you?!" Ino yelled excitedly. "I've been looking for you, but the crowd is way too big!"

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata cried. "Ino, what time is it?!"

"It's 10:53 in the morning." She said. "Why?"

"INO!" Hinata cried again. "I;m not at the party! No one woke me up and I don't own a car! I can't go!"

"AWWW!" Ino's frustration was surfacing. "Hinata, today you were supposed to see the guy I'm crushing on...he's an Uchiha!"

When Ino said those words, Hinata's heart sank. _'Don't tell me she's in love with...MY ITACHI!' _She thought. All she managed to say was: "Oh..."

"Yup!" Ino replied girlishly. "Sasuke Uchiha is SO hot!"

_'Thank goodness...WOW...when I think about it, I wonder how Ino and I are friends. I mean, she's so perky and girly and I'm not! I'm moody and EMO! Hm...'_ Hinata wondered.

"Really?" A Hottie?" Hinata questioned. "Maybe I'll see him another time. Why don't you send me pictures?"

After about 30 minutes on the phone with Ino, it was already 11:15 am, so she showered. After dressing herself in black emo jeans, a skin-tight, striped, long-sleeved dark blue-and-black shirt, and blue Converse, she headed to the kitchen. As she made her way to the refrigerator, she saw a note on the counter, addressed to her too, so then she went to read it. It said:

_Hinata,_

_At 11:45 sharp, I want you to come to my office to talk about something very important. _

_ -Hiashi (UOYEVOLI)_

'_Strange...'_ Hinata thought. _'What could it be? And what the hell do those letters mean?'_ She checked the time, 11:43 it read, so she began walking to her father's office. While walking it occurred to her that if everyone was at that "Clan Party" thingy, why wasn't her father there. Maybe they hadn't left her afterall!

When she had finally reached the door, she started to get nervous. _'What if my dad found out about my forbidden love?!'_ She panicked for a few more seconds, then settled down. She slowly, almost soundless;y opened the door to her father's office. She walked in, looked around and saw no one, so she just made her way back to her room.

She arrived at her door and opened the door softly, as if to not wake anyone up, and walked in. She was just about to close the door when:

"AH--!" Hinata gasped as a hand clasped over her lips to drown out her screams.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!! UPDATE SOON (like tomorrow)!!_

_I know it was short, but the next part is the best!_

_Next Chapter: Who did she just get attacked by?! AND what did all those wierd letters mean!? FIND OUT!_


	2. Itachi's Back!

Recap:

_She arrived at her door and opened the door softly, as if to not wake anyone up, and walked in. She was just about to close the door when: "AH--!" Hinata gasped as a hand clasped over her lips to drown out her screams._

_

* * *

_

Ch.2

"Shh!" Hinata heard a husky voice reply close to her ear.

That's when she realized:

She pulled off the hand off her mouth, turned around, and cried "ITACHI!"

as she embraced him tightly.

He hugged her back, but after he shushed her once more.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata whispered with tears in her eyes. "If you get caught here...WE'RE DEAD!"

"I know, I know. I just came to see you." He said, his breath on her neck. "I haven't seen you in a long while, I've missed you...so much."

He wrapped both his arms around her waist and she, almost immediately, wrapped her arms around his neck.

_'Just like my dream.'_ Hinata thought. '_Does that mean...?'_

His warmth sedaded as he seperated a bit. She looked up at him. She stared up at his loving crimson-red eyes and he he stared back for about 20seconds. Suddenly, she felt his hands tighten around her waist and he leaned in towards her. She leaned in too and they gave each other a sweet, long kiss.

That kiss then turned into a make-out session. His tongue tasted her as she explored his mouth also. Itachi pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her more fiercely as he ran his fingers up her shirt, sending chills down her spine. Once she pulled out of the pony-tail, she entangled her hands in his medium-length, midnight-colored hair. He then took off her shirt and tossed it across the room. He then worked his way down to her jeans and pulled then off leaving her in her bra and underwear.

Hinata unbottoned and flung his black-and-red cloak off to reveal a muscle shirt that really showed of his sexy abs. He held her body close to his as he slowly lifted her up, Hinata, almost instinctively, wrapping her legs around his waist. He found her lips once again and began savoring her wonderfully sweet taste.

"Itachi..." She moaned during the kiss as she pushed his, now loose, jeans to the floor with her legs. He ran his fingers through her long, midnight-blue hair and made his way to her bed. He then laid her down on her soft, navy blue sheets and got on top of her. She had finally achieved in taking off his muscle-shirt and was now touching his upper body. Nibbling on his nipples, kissing his abs, licking from his neck all the way down to the his boxers. He then unstrapped her bra, taking one breats in his mouth and caressing the other with his free hand. Then after a while, he switched. During that time, Hinata had taken off his black boxers with her legs and he had stripped her of her underwear as well.

Again, he found his way to her lips. Again, tasting her sweetness and enjoying every minute of it. The kiss was lusty, but completely over-powered by the love they felt for each other. When they seperated, he looked straight into her beautiful white eyes. "Hinata..." He panted. "Are you ready...?" His voice had a tinge of lust in it. She nodded. "Are you sure...?"

"Yea..." Was all she managed to choke out because she was completely enticed with his bare body against hers. She was totally speechless! Just as she finished replying, she felt Itachi's grip tighten and as in a reflex, she guessed, she tightened her girp on his shoulders and braced herself.

_-Thrust-_

Hinata let out a cry and her eyes watered up as she felt an immense pain spread throughout her body. As if reading her thoughts, Itachi laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should stop..." He suggested, his voice full of worry. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"N-no, it's o-ok..." Tears strolled down her rosy cheeks as she replied.

"No Hinata, I don't want to hurt you. I won't go on if it's gonna cause you pain." In Itachi's voice, she sensed a tinge of guilt, almost like he was regretting everything that led up to this. "You're too young, I'm sorry, I shoudn't have--"

"Shh..." Hinata interrupted him as a wave of pleasure sweeped away the pain she had felt earlier. "Go on."

"But..." Itachi said worringly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Either way...it is my first time..." She said as she began to kiss him so passionately, she thinks he forgot about the dilemma they just had because he began to kiss her back just as passionately. Then he began to "fill her" once again, slowly at first but with every moan Hinata's lips emitted, he got quicker and quicker. She dug her nails into his shoulders, leaving little crimson-red, crescent-shaped marks on them. The way he worked his magical fingers across her bare body was just enticing.

"Itachi...faster...faster...deeper...harder...Oh yes...ITACHI!" Hinata screamed out his name in ecstacy.

"Hinata...I love you...I love you...Oh Hinata!" Itachi didn't stay silent either.

They were making each other insane with their moans, caresses, and yells, but evetually...sadly...they reached their climax.

He collapsed on Hinata and they were both breathing heavily for about 5 minutes, until he rolled off her and spoke up.

"So princess, what did your "father" want to talk to you about?" He questioned her curiously as he stroked her cheek.

"Actually, he left a note, but he wasn't even in his office at 11:45 and also, there were strange letters on it..." She brought her finger to her lips. "If I remember correctly, it was 'uoyevoli...u-o-y-e-v-o-l-i'." She replied. "It's kinda wierd though because if you read it backwards, it spells 'I love you' and my dad would never say that to me. What's so funny? Is it cause we're talking butt-naked to each other?"

While she talked, she notiiced that Itachi kept smiling and acting like if I said something was amusing. It was wierd, but then I realized why he was smiling like that. She looked at him in bewilderment and her eyes watered up. "You actually did that for me?!"

"Of course. Aw-Hina don't cry." He replied as he wiped away her tears. "I knew you missed me and I missed you...so I wrote that note to get you out of your room for a momnet, so that way I could sneak in and surprise you. So--"

She interrupted him by hugging and kissing him. "Itachi... I love you."

"I love you too Hinata."

After a moment of kissing, he spoke up again. "Hey Hina?"

"Hm?" She asked as she cuddled in his arms.

"Your family...they're cruel to you, right?" He asked her bitterly.

"Well..." She thought about all the shit her family puts her through and simply answered. "Yes..."

"I see..." He pondered for a moment before speaking his mind. "Um...Hinata what if I said I could change all that and you could have a better life?"

"What are you saying?" Her eyes glistened with tears as she imagined what it possibly could be.

"Hinata, will you run away with me?" He blushed.  
She didn't have to think twice, she just blushed and replied. "Yea!"

"That's great!" Itachi smiled warmly at her. "We better go before your parents get back."

"Itachi?"

"Yea?"

"ItaHina forever?" Hinata questioned him as she outstretched her pinky at him. He looked stunned, probaly at her childishness, but finally answered her nonetheless, as he intwined and then shook her pinky with his. "Pinky promise." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "ItaHina forever."

She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the neck. He ran his hand down her leg and back up to her stomach as he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her once more. "You ready for round 2?" She giggled as she rolled on top of him.

He smiled seductively. "Oh yea."

Then round 2 began. This time Hinata on top and no tears were shed. The only sounds that emitted from their lips were out of sheer pleasure and ecstacy. Their loving voices calling out their lovers name, never wanting to let go.

* * *

DID YOU LOVE IT?? DID YOU HATE IT?? REVIEW PLEASE!!

I don't know if I should continue... TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!

Update whenever I get enough reviews about continuance AND whenever I figure out where to go with the story! :)


	3. FlashbacksDecisions

Itachi kept his eyes peeled as he sat on the bed, staring at Hinata as she packed a few things as quickly as she could. Her beauty entranced him like no other. Her eyes were like two little moons, except the moon was no challenge for them. He loved the way her body reacted to his touches; everything about her was just perfect to him. Maybe he didn't deserve her, but he just wanted to get her away from all the mistreatment she didn't deserve. He sighed then got up and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling against her neck.

"I love you." Itachi kissed her on the shoulder.

She looked at him, her eyes were as bright as ever. "I love you too." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile right back.

At that moment, they both stumbled onto the first night they spent together. She was quite different back then, but yet, so was he.

_Flashback.._

Hina pov.

_The members of team 8 had been seperated in hopes that they'd find their 'prey' easier. If they stumbled upon one of them, they were to signal back to the other members using a little choker/walkie talkie device which was only audible to the user who had the headphones on. Also they were not to fight them alone, they had to stalk them in the shadows and wait for back-up, which for Hinata was noo problem at all; she could never take them on alone._

_She activated her byakugan to identify the whereabouts of the enemy, when she caught some movement with her kekkai genkai, she stopped dead in her tracks to report in. "I-I've located one of them.." Hinata spoke as low as she could._

_"Good job Hinata!" Kiba praised her excitingly. "Where's he at?"_

_She reactivated her byakugan to locate Kiba's distance from Itachi and her own. "3 hundr-"_

_"Target located," Shino interrupted her. "Sorry Hinata.. Kurenai sensei, it's the one known as Kisame Hoshigaki."_

_"Who's closer to who, Hinata?" Kurenai asked._

_Hinata sighed. "Kiba is the closest to me, being 300 meters north west of me." She searched for her sensei and Shino. "Shino is 400 meters north east of you sensei. You're the farthest from me." Hinata checked up on her target again; he was still in sight. She deactivated her byakugan, she had to keep her chakra level down, so she wouldn't be identified._

_Kurenai cursed her luck. "Hinata, stay put. Kiba, start heading towards her." If Shino had found Kisame, that meant Hinata and Kiba were up against.. She couldn't help but worry._

_"One step ahead of you!" Kiba was ready for anything that came his way!_

_"Shino keep your eyes on the target," Kurenai breathed in deeply. "I'll be there quickly as possible."_

_"Got it." Was all Shino said._

_"Kiba, Hinata..please don't do anything until back-ups arrives; I mean it." Kurenai's voice was stern. "Hinata get as close as you can without getting-"_

_"Kurenai sensei, I have a really bad feeling about this.." She turned around to check the Akatsuki because she was beginning to get paranoid. She gasped quietly; he was no longer in sight! He had probably sensed her presence and as she traded information, disappeared. "I..I.." Hinata didn't want to tell her sensei, but what else could she do?_

_She stood up from her hiding spot and faced the direction the Akatsuki member had been walking; she sighed sadly._

_"Hinata, you aren't naive like before. You've grown a lot. You may not see your potential, but I do." This was not the time Kurenai sensei should be giving an inspirational speech after Hinata had lost the target; feeling really guilty. "Just get closer to him, nothing more." _

_Hinata sighed once more. "You want me to get close, ay?" Hinata stopped; she couldn't lie to them, so she decided to inform them about how she had failed. "Kurenai-sensei..I-" She froze._

_"Yes Hinata?" Kurenai asked her student._

_"How close do you want us to be?" _

Ita Pov

_He had been aware of his stalker for quite a while now, but he wished to keep them on the edge of her seat. When his stalker became occupied, he decided it was time to see who was after him. In a flash, he hovered above the defenseless Hyuga in a tree, and awaited the perfect moment to show himself._

_"You want me to get close, ay?" Her voice cracked. "Kurenai-__sensei..I-" She was hesitating, so he stealthily approached her._

_He put his right arm on the girls' right shoulder, then rested his head on her left shoulder and asked: "How close do you want us to be?" __He felt the girl go tense under his touch. Her heart was beating like it was about to pop out of her chest. "We could get closer than this if you want." He smirked evilly as she slowly turned to look at him, her eyes wide in awe._

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Kiba's angry voice was the first one heard of the ear piece._

_"Itachi Uchiha, what do you want?" Kurenai was sprinting through the darkness, alongside Shino who was furious on the inside._

_"Hinata, we're coming.." Despite his anger, Shino kept his cool on the outside._

_"I'm gonna take her for a while," Itachi spoke as he put his right arm around her waist now; Hinata felt light-headed. "Let's see how long it takes you to find her. If you find us, I'll return her to you, no harm done."_

_"Ita-" Kurenai was interrupted._

_"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?!" Kiba's voice thundered through the earpiece; if he got his hands on Itachi, he'd kill him! He was definitely loosing it._

_"That's all you can do," And with that, the signal from Hinata's choker/walkie talkie was disconnected from her team._

_"What're you-" He knocked her out and flung her over his shoulder and sprinted off into the night._

Normal Pov.

_Hinata awoke suddenly, a slight throbbing in her lower back. The room was pitch black. What had happened and where the frick was she anyway?_

_"You're up.." She remembered the husky voice; everything came back to her in a flash. She wanted to activate her byakugan, but was too afraid to. _

_She felt movement on her bed, and realized he was now getting on the bed with her. Her heart quickened, her body tensed. What's gonna happen? What's he planning? This man was dangerous, she knew it, everyone knew it. He was capable of almost anything; a man like him..completely unpredictable._

_She was going to sit up, but he pushed her back down as he climbed on top of her, and pinned her down. She was breathing as quickly as ever, completely out of fear. Why was he doing this? Her eyes welled up with tears as she stared into his crimson-red, unreadable eyes. With his face just inches from her; she began to sob._

_He held her face in his right hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Please..don't cry."_

_His actions and words sort've relaxed her, although she didn't really know what was going on._

_Again, Itachi leaned in closer, as if to plant a kiss on her lips, but instead he said: "You have a lot of potential. I can make you stronger; help you become more confident. Let me help you." With that, he rolled off of her, but still lay next to her. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head._

_She was still shocked by the events that had just occured, his words, his actions, everything about him. He was so peculiar, it intrigued her, kinda, maybe. She turned her head to look at him with dark-adjusted eyes and smiled, what came next surprised her even more, even himself. Itachi Uchiha looked at the smiling girl and instantly his stoic expression changed to a kind smile. Hinata no longer felt fear overcome her, instead she felt kind of relieved to be near him. She turned on her side and got closer to him. She laid her head on his chest to listen to the steady beat of his heartbeat and rested her arm across his stomach. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent; he smelled..fresh. She smiled yet again. He was confused, but he didn't really mind; she smelled sweet and she was quite...pretty. He took his left hand from under him and wrapped it around the Hyuga. As he did so, she cuddled even more comfortably against him; he actually sort of..blushed, heh. _

_Why didn't he kill her that night? He wasn't too sure at the time. She made him feel strange and everytime she looked at him, his heart would beat faster than normal. He didn't realize it then, but he later realized that the compassionate behavior between them, how he helped her get stronger and she helped him open up, was more than what he had expected from the start. Something he'd never want to lose. Something that finally made both of them happy; a strong bond that no one..no one at all could possibly break._

Flashback Over.

"Iiitaaaachiii," Hinata was waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked, then stared at her. "Welcome back, silly." She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled. "I Love You Itachi."

He gently raised his head, with her face in his hands, and kissed her. "And I Love You." He looked over at the clock which was hanging on the wall in her room. It read 2:57. "Hina, when does everyone get back?"

"Hmm..Around 4:30-ish, I suppose." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curious.

"I..I'm gonna miss everyone." She smiled sadly.

"Are you done packing?" Itachi wasn't ignoring her, he had an idea.

"Yeah, why?" She readjusted her legs to be next to the sides of both of his thighs.

"I'll take your bags, you go hang with your friends for the rest of the day." He got up, holding her in his arms. "I'll meet you outside the gates of Konoha..tonight." They were both on their feet. He kissed her. "Have fun..and I'm sorry. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll come and try to visit." He was being trying the best he can to be sympathetic, but he really wanted her near him always.

"Last time you said that," She thought back to that day. She looked sad. "..was a loooong time before you finally came back to see me.." Her eyes were watery.

"I..I want you to be happy." Itachi sincerely said. "You can think about it today. Tonight, meet me where I said earlier and you can give me your decision, kay babe?" He kissed her forehead, she half-smiled. "Till then, I'm off." He pulled her by the hand to the window, then opened it. "He looked outside, then looked back at her. "I Love You."

She kissed him roughly, as if she'd never see him again. "I Love You Too."

And with that, he was off. She stared at his retreating form until it was out of sight, then with confused thoughts running through her head, she walked over to the door, ready to visit her friends.

* * *

Well, it took me forever to update since I had no internet ;p - sorry! D:

But I'm back! :D mwuahaha, school in a day ): but I'll be sure to write! :)

Sooo.. Please Review! ;D Tell your friends, family, heh. JUST REVIEW!!! :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD


End file.
